THE SKIPPING FLOWER GIRL PERSONA
by megane-neko-sensei
Summary: persona a flower girl but how?let's find out his true colors natsumikan...............
1. Chapter 1

THE SKIPPING FLOWER GIRL PERSONA

IT WAS MIKAN AND NAT SUME'S WEDDING AT ALICE ACADEMY(OF COURSE THEY WERE GRADUATED IN THIS SCHOOL)

MIKAN WAS 25 AND NATSUME WAS 26. EVERYONE WAS INVITED EVEN THAT PERSONA AND ALSO HIS RIVAL REO.

THEY ARE THINKING WHO WIL BE THEIR FLOWER GIRL . THEN REO HAD A GREAT IDEA. THEY THOUGHT IF JINNO WILL BE THE FLOWER GIRL MANY OF THEM DIDN'T AGREE. AND THEN THEY THOUGHT IF MISAKI SENSEI WILL BE THE FLOWER GIRL THEY DIDN'T AGREE TOO.THEN THEY LOOK AT PERSONA.

PERSONA: WHAT?ME?FLOWER GIRL ?

ALL:UHUH? YEAH? YUP! PERFECT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PERSONA: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(BUT IT'S TOO LATE THEY BROUGHT HIM TO THE FACULTY ROOM)

IN THE FACULTY ROOM……………………….

PERSONA: HEY IF DON'T FREED ME I WILL USE MY ALICE

THEN REO USE HIS ALICE

REO: PERSONA DO IT OR ELSE.

THEN PERSONA AGREED.

ACTUALLY MIKAN AND NATSUME DIDN'T EXPECT THAT, THAT WILL HAPPEN.

THEN THE CEREMONY BEGIN.

THEN THE FLOWER GIRL CAME.

THE ALL GUEST WERE SHOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ALL:WHATTTTTTTT THE HEEEEEEEEEECK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THE FLOWER GIRL WAS PERSONA AND HE WAS SKIPPING LIKE A REAL FLOWER GIRL.(BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAVILLIAN LAUGH)

THEN THEY HAVE THE FUNNY WEDDING EVER………………………….

(A/N: SORRY IF I DO THAT TO PERSONA , ONEGAI REVIEW , I YOU DON'T LIKE IT GOMENESAI AND ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU……………AISATSU…)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

YOUTUBE

Persona was browsing his lesson plan then he noticed a piece of paper.

It says,

Persona,

You must yourself at the internet. You look very funny.

Well good luck. And go for it. Hahahahahahahaahhaha

REO...

Persona: maybe he was playing a trick on me. Hmmm. Let me check it out.

Then persona browses the internet. He type the website of you tube. Ten he search his name. Afterwards he was relieve when he saw the video of mikan and natsume's wedding.

But then suddenly he bursted out and he remembered that he was the flower girl.

Persona: so it means that the world saw this video!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wtf…..omg…..nooooooooooooo!!!!!!

And then he quickly close the computer so no one will saw the video.and then while he was walking at the school grounds…..

Students: sensei can we get an autograph …

Persona: what for?

Students: cause we saw your video.

Persona: noooooooooooooooo.

And he runs away. He goes to the faculty and other sensei smiling at him.

Persona: why?

Serina: we saw your video you look cute….

Persona: what did you say? Nooooooooooo…

Then reo came .

Reo: so you saw your video.

Persona: why did you video that part huh?

Reo: its not me.. I just discover it …..and maybe the whole japan saw your video and mybe the whole world!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Reo laugh a villain laugh.

Hotaru was outside the window and caught a picture of persona that was crying like a waterfall.

Persona:hooooooooootaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Hotaru: smile!!

CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK……

A/N HOPE YA LIKE IT …. SEE YA SOON…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's wonderful day for hotaru and ruka because it's theur wedding day

Ruka: um hotaru who will be our flower girl?

Then a money sign came out on her eyes.

Hotaru:well it's persona

Ruka: maybe it should be mitsume(natsume and mikan's daughter)

Hotaru: noo! I want persona,himself.

Ruka: but but ho-

Hotaru: no more buts ruka.(she points the baka gun to him.)

Ruka: o-ok.

Hotaru: go on and call reo to command persona to be our flower girl.

Then ruka came out and call reo.

Reo:hello?

Ruka:hello reo may I ask a favor to you?

Reo: ok as long as I can

Ruka: maybe this favor was disgusting but hotaru will kill me, pls. help me

Reo: what is it

Ruka: hotaru told me to ask you to command persona to became our flower girl?

Reo: no problem that was an easy favor I ever got. Hahahahahahahaahahahahaahaha

Ruka sweat dropped

Ruka : thanks.whew

On the wedding day……

They all waiting for the bride….

Then the bride came….

They go to their places….

Then they saw the flower girl….. it was PERSONA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

They all laugh hardly then the bride came next.

Hotaru was holding a camera instead of a bouquet . they had a haapy wedding….

Hotaru: (wink) I caught his moves…… bwahahahahahahahaah.

(a/n:thanks for your support. Review pls…..arigatou..)


End file.
